


Working for two tyrants

by Phillipe363



Category: JAG (TV 1995), NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family, Gibbs' Rules, Jenny Shepard Bashing, Jethro Gibbs Bashing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Having their marriage discovered by Jenny and Gibbs, Tim and Ziva McGee come under fire by Director Jenny Shepard since she wants somebody to go after given she's not getting The Frog on her revenge mission with Gibbs can not stand having one of his rules broken. All this leads to a confrontation where Tim and Ziva must decide if they even stay at NCIS or leave? Find out!
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo & Timothy McGee, Jethro Gibbs & Timothy McGee, Meg Austin & Timothy McGee, Meg Austin/Harmon Rabb Jr., Timothy McGee & Abby Sciuto, Timothy McGee & Harmon Rabb Jr., Ziva David & Jenny Shepard, Ziva David & Jethro Gibbs, Ziva David/Timothy McGee
Kudos: 18





	Working for two tyrants

**Hello readers**

**I got another McGiva plot bunny this time in season 4 of NCIS were upon their relationship being discovered by Gibbs and Shepard both start to get the hammer brought down on them. Mostly since Jenny's just wants to lash out at somebody for not getting La Grenouille while Gibbs does not like having his rules broken since he sees his word as law.**

**So, if you don't like Gibbs or Shepard being portrayed in a negative light, some light digs at Abby and DiNozzo's immaturity or McGee having a backbone, then please use something called a back button.**

**Ziva in this background did not join Tony in pranking McGee and certainly not involving the stupid driving the van around as she did in season 4 for revealing of Deep Six book episode.**

**Sarah McGee in this story does not actually exist, although McGee does have a different sister.**

**On with the story**

* * *

February 2007 in an apartment

Sitting at the computer desk Tim having pulled up with a video conference call with Harmon Rabb Jr. and Meg Austin Rabb, his older half-sister who live in Texas running a horse ranch. While both freelance lawyer business for the pentagon part time.

"Yeah the whole La Grenouille turned into a mess and the director is looking to strike out at anybody she can find since she's on a mislead revenge mission. She's planning on putting me with a different team from discovering Ziva and our marriage. Because Ziva got brought into the team so Shephard could use her contacts to find the arms dealer" Tim says exhaustedly "And once Gibbs discovered it has been on our cases for breaking his precious rule 12."

"Reminds me of how bad it was when I left JAG for AJ decided to start leaving his own people to die and kept throwing me to the wolves. Frankly, I don't see it getting any better for you or Ziva. Don't make my choices which resulted in me losing Meg for years when she got transferred" Harm says.

"Yeah well, Ziva and I have discussed it where we are both willing to quit NCIS if need be. Also, I'm not the happiest of being demoted from senior field agent once Gibbs came back screwing us all over. Even Tony as team lead was getting better" Tim says grimacing.

"Neither of us are trying to force you into this one little brother but leaving might be the best for your guy's mental health. Not just with your director or agent Gibbs but from Abby's immature lunacy and DiNozzo's frat boy tricks" Meg says then grins "Besides I can only begin to imagine what Gibbs reaction would be, if you could take a picture."

"I'll let you guys know what we end up doing. In any case enough room for us two down there?" Tim asks jokingly.

"Given the size of the state, I'd say you have plenty of room" Harm replies.

"Always and talk soon," Meg says, "Love you."

"Same and love you too" Tim replies warmly.

Hitting the end call button Tim picking up movement nearby of light footsteps, while his senses are nowhere as good as his wife's, Ziva has taught him a few things.

"You know you could have joined in on the call," Tim says.

"Yes, but I only want you to see me like this" Ziva replies sultry.

Curious Tim turns with feeling his mouth go dry at Ziva wearing one of his old gray MIT shirts, and ends just barely below her hips giving a nice view of her legs. Not to mention how the shirt hangs in all the right places, with Ziva having even letting her hair down to add to the sexual appeal.

"I wouldn't want them or anyone else to see you like this either," Tim says smirking.

Getting up Tim walks over with embracing Ziva in a passionate kiss while running his hands down her back as Ziva wraps her legs around her husband's hips. Still kissing each other, they head back to the bedroom.

* * *

Next morning in the Director's office of NCIS

McGee, and Ziva heading into towards the director's office with first knocking on the door first, before entering following the come in from Shepard.

Entering the office seeing Jenny in her chair with Gibbs standing nearby as Tim and Ziva walk over to the desk, placing their badges and gun down on it.

"You send in your emails of quitting and now you give me these? I need you Ziva, but McGee can leave" Shepard says coldly.

"And why the hell are you even quitting? You are supposed to turn all decisions through me first, I'm the leader of this team" Gibbs growls.

"Really? I don't have much respect for a director who is using this agency to fill her own personal vendetta on a man who didn't even kill your father when the signs all point to him committing suicide. We got access to the file to double check ourselves, what the report reads" Tim replies calmly.

"You have no right to question my decisions Agent McGee" Jenny snaps.

"Actually, given we are no longer agents Tim can question it all he wants," Ziva says.

"Where was your care about being a leader Gibbs when you have let Tony pull prank after prank on me, constantly sending me down to Abby's lab all since you can't say no your adopted daughter who treats me and everyone else like garbage. Or you punish me for her mistakes like with Mikel Mauher when she's let Muller in, but you couldn't dare believe Abby made a mistake" Tim explains calmly given the rage beneath the surface "Or the fact you constantly have me at the computers with sending Tony and Ziva out despite I joined to do fieldwork."

"The extreme displeasure you've expressed at my relationship with Tim was in a way the last straw, we already discussed transferring to a team that didn't have such immaturity. I've already severed under my father who saw me as a tool, not a person. I didn't come to America to live under the same by the both of you" Ziva says coldly.

"Is that it?" Gibbs snarls.

"I used to think working on the MCRT was a dream job, I thought I had so much to learn. Only thing I've learned is working under a tyrant with how you let your favorites run out of control. Not to mention look down on anybody who does not have a military or pervious police background, besides Abby. Sometimes I wish I never joined this team" Tim says in disgust.

"Oh, in case you're thinking of trying to get us blacklisted or something, don't bother. We already talked to Fornell who has gladly agreed to give us both jobs, claiming he's had files ready in case I ever wanted to move. I only recently mind you but has always been waiting if we decided we had enough of NCIS" Ziva says.

"Your liaison position is with NCIS, David, not the FBI," Jenny says.

"Did you forget one important fact I'm legally married to Tim have been for a year now, so that grants me US citizenship or were you just hoping to break us up out of pure spite?" Ziva replies with regretting the day she ever actually considered Jenny Shepard a possible ally, even friend.

"Is that why you married him?" Gibbs asks, curious as despite everything.

Given a pointed stare "That's private and not your concern" Ziva replies.

Ziva's not going to mention how Gibbs is indeed right. Because last year a couple of months into the job, Tim did come to her with the offer of marriage in order to allow Ziva to gain citizenship after one year for getting away from her father. Especially once learning the truth from Ziva being the one to kill Ari, not Gibbs. Originally the plan was they would get a legal divorce, only what neither planned for, least of all her is both having their friendship eventually become love.

"Goodbye Gibbs and Ms. Shepard I hope we don't have our paths cross for a long while," Ziva says.

"Don't bother having security escort us out, I already talked to a few of my friends in security to get everything ready for us to leave. Also, our desks have already been cleared out and ready to go" Tim adds.

Having said that all need to be spoken Tim and Ziva turn with walking out of the director's office letting the door close behind them.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this and leave a review letting me know what you think if you want.**

**Oh, this ties into my Harmon Rabb Jr./Meg Austin JAG fic of a prequel called Interruption on the Rabb ranch.**

**Until next time**


End file.
